Medieval Love
by PockyGame
Summary: Ella una doncella, de pulcro vestir y de refinados modales, él, un simple plebeyo, un agricultor que vivía unicamente para pagar los altos impuestos. Ella lo observaba de reojo, su ancha espalda, sus dorados ojos, su tez morena, un adonis bajo una capa de mugre, se mordío el labio inferior con lujuria mientras sus ojos destellaban denotando deseo por aquel masculino cuerpo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Ohayo minna! Pues bueno, hoy en la tarde entre a FF y vi un mensaje, y nunca me hubiera esperado una invitación para participar en un concurso, me alegró mucho sinceramente.

Bueno, un capítulo contendrá LEMON, asi que estan advertidos!

_**Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".**_

* * *

><p>Lo observó de reojo y una tenue sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ladeo su cabeza mientras recibía una mirada de reproche de su criada.<p>

-Usted sabe bien que no es propio de una señorita observar a un hombre, y menos de su categoría.- Habló la vieja mujer con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero Kaede…-Trataba de decir la pelinegra cuando recibe otra mirada de reproche de la anciana.

-Continuemos, aun debemos de elegir las telas para vuestro vestido.- Interrumpió Kaede comenzando a alejarse del lugar.- '_**Vaya muchacha'.**_ -Pensó.- '_**Ha insistido toda la tarde para salir al pueblo para adquirir las telas en vez de aceptar la costosas prendas que le ha traído Lord Ookami desde lejanas tierras'.**_- Siguió mientras tomaba entre sus arrugadas manos una brillante tela roja.- '_**Demasiado simple'**_.- Pensó con desprecio, se dió la vuelta para confirmar de que su señora la estuviera siguiendo, abrió los ojos de par en par y con pasos furiosos se acercó a la joven que se encontraba embalsamada observando a un vulgar agricultor.- Venga conmigo Lady Izayoi.- Ordenó la mujer tomando la mano de la distraida ojimarrón. Con su mano ocultó una traviesa sonrisa.

**…**

-Estas son las mejores telas que podríais conseguir en este reino.- Dijo la extravagante mujer mientras le entregaba a la anciana un trozo de brillante y suave tela verde.

-¿Qué le parece esta mi señora? -Preguntó la anciana a lo cual la joven ojimarrón negó suavemente con la cabeza, sus gustos eran más simples. Observó el pequeño puesto y en una esquina, casi escondido, encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

-Quiero aquella, la que se encuentra debajo de todas, la violeta.- Pidió la pelinegra, inmediatamente la castaña saco sin cuidado alguno la simple tela violeta que contenía algunos detalles en dorado.

-¿Le parece esta tela la adecuada para confeccionar vuestro vestido Lady Izayoi? -Preguntó la anciana no muy segura, esta tela no era de la mejor calidad, su diseño era apenas vistoso, pero así eran los gustos de la joven, y ella no tendría derecho a reprochar.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir que 'si' un hombre alto y fornido pasó a su lado, distrayendola por completo, suspiró, ese muchacho tenía algo que le encantaba, se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba su ancha espalda y su cabello algo largo sujeto en una coleta.

-¡Lady Izayoi! -Exclamó Kaede conmocionada mientras sujetaba su corazón.

-Mis mas sinceras disculpas Kaede, no debería actuar así por las calles del reino.- Se disculpó la joven agachando la cabeza, quenque aquella pícara sonrisa aun no desaparece.

**…**

Se observó en el espejo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, acomodó la capa negra para que no se viera ni siquiera una minúscula parte de su rostro. Con parsimonia salió de sus aposentos, atravesó el laberinto que eran los largos pasillos del castillo, hasta salir de este. Era una costumbre para ella escapar de su criada para ir al prado que quedaba fuera del castillo.

La noche la acompañaba, la tenue luz de la luna le proporcionaba las luz suficiente como para ver si algún hombre del rey se dirigía hacia ella. Se escabulló por los pasajes que ya bien conocía hasta salir de los muros del castillo.

Corrió con libertad hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, un hermoso prado escondido por frondosos árboles, sonrió mientras atravesaba un matorral, ya casi llegaba, luego de su huida amaba adentrarse en las frías aguas de aquella laguna. Nadie conocía ese lugar además de ella y su fallecido padre. Se petrificó cuando estaba a punto de atravesar el último arbusto, se acuclilló y con sus manos abrió un espacio para observar de quien se trataba, estaba segura, había escuchado voces.

-¡Esto si que es refrescante! -Habló alguien a lo lejos.

- Ya lo creo Toga.- Apoyó otro.

Izayoi cubrió su boca con ambas manos al distinguir en el grupo de hombre a aquel muchacho de dorados ojos. Se sonrojó al ver que no traía nada puesto en la parte superior de su cuerpo, al igual que el resto de lo hombre.

-De acuerdo muchachos, me retiro, mañana tengo un duro trabajo por hacer, después de todo, los impuestos no se pagan solos.- Dijo con cansancio un hombre pelinegro de edad algo avanzada.

- Iremos contigo Edmund.- Dijeron al unísono lo que parecían dos gemelos. Luego de que estos se retiran solo quedaban el joven ojidorado y un rubio.

-Ey Toga.- Llamó el pelirrojo.- ¿Notaste la mirada que te dirigió Lady Izayoi esta mañana? -Preguntó con picardía codeando al muchacho.

-De que hablas Edward, no seas idiota.- Contestó divertido el muchacho.

-Lo que tu digas amigo, yo me retiro, hasta mañana.- Se despidió el joven mientras corría en la misma dirección que los demás.

La joven que se encontraba un detrás de los matorrales mordió su labio inferior, lo que daria por tocar su cuerpo, aquella piel bronceada por las largas exposiciones al sol, aquellos músculos tan marcados por el pesado trabajo que realizaba, estaba segura de que si no salía de ahí se terminaría arrojando sobre aquel hombre, y eso no era propio de una señorita.

Se levantó con lentitud y comenzó a retroceder cuando a sus pies escuchó como una rama se rompía, se quedó helada en su lugar y rezo por no haber sido escuchada.

-¿Quien anda ahí? -Preguntó el muchacho mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la pelinegra, esta se escondió rápidamente tras un árbol, aguanto la respiración al ver como el ojidorado pasaba a su lado, admiró los músculos de su espalda y estuvo tentada a alzar una mano. Con ojos abiertos de par en par admiro como el muchacho se dio lentamente la vuelta, se sonrojo al ver su expresión de sorpresa cuando la vio,

-¿Quien eres? -Preguntó seriamente cuando se acercó. En ese instante la muchacha recordó que aún llevaba la capa negra que cubría parcialmente su rostro, por lo cual agacho la cabeza y se pegó aún más contra el árbol. Se estremeció cuando sintió los brazos del ojidorado a cada lado de su cuerpo.- Contesta.- Ordenó mientras sujetaba la capucha de la capa dispuesto a tirar de ella.

-¡No! -Grito la chica mientras lo empujaba, pero no contó con que el muchacho tomaría una de sus manos cayendo así sobre su cuerpo, trató de levantarse pero en menos de un segundo sintió como su espalda se encontraba sobre la suave hierba, se estremeció al sentirlo sobre su cuerpo y con aquella expresión tan fiera, que cambió a una sorprendida al ver el rostro de la pelinegra… ¡No era nada menos que Lady Izayoi!

-Y-Yo… ¡Lo siento! -Gritó el joven mientras se apartaba.

-Descuida.- Hablo mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Al terminar de decir esto levantó su cabeza y observó la mano tendida del joven, con vergüenza la tomo sintiendo como era levantada con facilidad, soltó un pequeño grito al impactar contra el pecho del chico. Con lentitud levantó su cabeza mientras el ojidorado no soltaba su cintura. Sus ojos la cautivaron, aquel brillo que poseían, su mirada.- Yo…-Murmuró mientras su vista bajaba hasta posarse en los labios del muchacho… Y les deseó… Volvió a mirar sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver el fuego en ellos. Gimió, su mirada la sofocaba, vio su rostro descender hasta el suyo, sintió su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, abrió sus labios esperando el contacto, pero parecía indeciso, seguramente pensaría que si la besaba lo mandaría al calabozo. Con lentitud alzó sus brazos hasta envolver su nuca obligando a que se encontraba… ¡Ese hombre era demasiado alto!... Podría apostar que media 190 cm si no eran más. Cuando por fin sintió sus labios se estremeció de pies a cabeza, era una sensacion increible, movía sus labios con ferocidad, casi devorandolos. Se separó buscando aire y gimió al sentir sus labios repartir besos y algunas mordidas a su cuello. Sus piernas temblaron y estaba segura de que hubiera caído de no ser por el abrazo que mantenía el ojidorado sobre su cintura. El muchacho comenzó a caminar junto a la chica entre sus brazos hasta chocar contra un árbol, se separó de su níveo cuello y la miró a los ojos y los encontró cerrados.

-Lady… ¿Desea continuar? -Preguntó con la respiración agitada, sabía que era un plebeyo, que no tenía derecho ni siquiera de soñar con alguien como la pelinegra entre sus brazos, estaba seguro que si alguno de los hombres del rey los viese él sería enviado al calabozo a morir de hambre, no, eso sería un castigo demasiado suave, ¿Morir quemado en el toro de Falaris?, o tal vez morir desangrado a manos de la doncella de hierro, si eso parecía un castigo suficiente, observó su rostro levemente iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, sus ojos entrecerrados, su respiración agitada, si… Cualquier tortura valdría la pena si esta noche el lograba ser el poseedor de aquel cuerpo, además... A ella parecía no importarle. La ojimarrón mordió su labio inferior, que Dios se apiadara de ella pero deseaba a ese hombre desde hacía más de tres mese y no pensaba perder esta oportunidad.

-Dime… Tu nombre.- Rogó Izayoi en un gemido cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Toga… Mi lady.- Pronunció aquel peliplata mientras tomaba el delicado lóbulo entre sus dientes. Si esta mujer no lo detenía él comenzaría desvestirla y no dejaría de tomarla hasta el otro día, no importaba la cosecha, los impuestos, el rey… Su virilidad comenzaba a incomodarle dentro de su ropa, con manos temblorosas comenzó quitar el vestido, ciertamente se encontraba ansioso. Nuevamente besó sus labios, la situación le parecía ciertamente increíble, un plebeyo y una doncella, algo para nada bien visto. La recostó en el suelo con algo de brusquedad, susurró un 'Disculpadme' recibiendo como respuesta un ardiente beso de parte de la pelinegra bajo su cuerpo. Se irguió colocando una pierna a cada lado de la joven, comenzó a desprender la prenda exponiendo sus pechos, tomo uno con una de sus manos mientras que con su boca mordisqueaba levemente el pequeño botón que coronaba aquel monte de carne recibiendo como respuesta varios gemidos y jadeos de parte de la ojimarrón que se aferraba a sus ropajes. Sonrió ladinamente, esta sería una larga, larga noche.

* * *

><p>Bueno… Primero quiero aclarar que si hay algo que no concuerda, la forma de hablar, la vestimenta, las costumbres, es porque bueno, no se mucho de historia, pero si busque en varias paginas y me informe para poder hacer este fic lo mejor posible.<p>

Y por si no lo saben '_**El toro de Falaris' **_El dispositivo constaba en un enorme toro de bronce puro, dentro del cual cabía una persona. Dentro se colocaba a la víctima y debajo del toro se hacía una inmensa fogata que quemaba viva a la víctima. El toro se calentaba y se enrojecia, salía humo por los orificios de la nariz y un color rojo brillaba siniestramente en los orificios de los ojos.

Y '_**La doncella de hierro'**_ Consistía en una gran estructura de metal, con rostro de mujer, similar a un sarcófago; ésta estructura era hueca y cabía una persona dentro. Dentro, la parte frontal tenía 8 grandes, filosas y mortales púas que penetraban fácilmente la carne de quien se colocaba allí. Al colocar a la víctima dentro y cerrar la puerta frontal, otras 13 púas se introducían en la carne. Cada una de ellas se clavaba en un lugar estratégico para que al penetrar a la víctima, ésta se mantuviese con vida, desangrándose dentro lenta y agónicamente hasta la muerte.

Pues espero que les haya gustado, este one-shot contendrá mi primer lemon asi que no

esperen mucho.

P.D: Se dice que el nombre de Inu no Taisho es Toga, yo me base en la informacion que encontre, si no es asi, les ofresco mis más sinceras disculpas.

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Att: PockyGame. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aqui el capitulo 2, espero lo disfruten. **_

**_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor"._**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos somnoliento, se sentó en su lugar y se estiro cual gato perezoso, fregó sus ojos y noto la ausencia de su camisa, extrañado alzó una ceja, agachó la cabeza y vió que se encontraba totalmente desnudo, rápidamente giró su cabeza a un lado y abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver la esbelta figura de una mujer a su lado, cabello largo y sedoso de un reluciente azabache, tez blanquecina semejante a la porcelana, cintura pequeña, piernas largas y esbeltas, tragó duro.- '<em><strong>No fue un sueño'<strong>_.- Pensó mientras estiraba una mano y la posaba en la estrecha cintura, sonrió pervertidamente, con delicadeza volteo el femenino cuerpo y con lentitud se posó sobre este, observó detenidamente su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sonrió ladinamente mientras se encorvaba y atrapaba el sonrosado pezón de la chica entre sus dientes mientras masajeaba el otro con una de sus manos, minutos después sintió como la chica comenzaba a gemir, momentos después las manos de la muchacha se posaron sobre sus hombros acercándole aún más a sus pechos como si fuera posible.

-¡Toga! - Jadeó la pelinegra cuando el ojidorado deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de su húmeda y estrecha intimidad, su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente al sentir su húmeda lengua pasearse sobre su cuello mientras adentraba un segundo dedo en su intimidad.- Te necesito.- Murmuró con dificultad mientras envolvía la cintura del joven con sus piernas. El ojidorado colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras que con un simple movimiento de cadera se adentraba lentamente en el cuerpo de la chica. Escuchó como la chica siseó de dolor, susurró disculpas mientras comenzaba moverse por inercia, era demasiado estrecha y la noche anterior había dejado de ser virgen, el dolor era algo normal, sonrió ladinamente, el había sido el primero en probar su dulce cuerpo, besó fervientemente sus labios mientras comenzaba aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

…

Con calma alisó su vestido mientras oía con aburrimiento las palabras de reproche de su madre, algo sobre escaparse al caer la noche.

-Lo siento mucho madre.- Se disculpó mientras agachaba la cabeza,aunque su pícara sonrisa no desapareció.

-Me han informado que lo has estado haciendo desde hace un mes.- Dijo su madre con enojo mientras se paseaba por la amplia habitación. La pelinegra mordió su labio inferior mientras recordaba el motivo de sus huidas nocturnas, recordó las manos del ambarino sobre su cuerpo, sus labios sobre sus pechos, las desenfrenadas embestidas, los candentes besos.- Cuéntame hija, ¿Te has estado viendo con Lord Ookami? -Preguntó su madre ya mas calmada mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado. La ojimarrón alzó la cabeza precipitadamente al oír las palabras de su progenitora.

-¡Madre! -Exclamó la joven muchacha con las mejillas arreboladas.

-No me sorprendería, es un joven muy atractivo.-Dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa marcada en el rostro,

…

-¡No puedo aceptarlo Mi lady! -Dijo por quinta vez el peliplata mientras rascaba su nuca y comenzaba a caminar lejos de la chica. Desde que había caído el sol la muchacha había estado insistiendo en darle una bolsa con monedas de oro.

-Pero Toga, si es por mi culpa que has descuidado tu cosecha, así no podrás pagar los impuestos del rey.- Continuó insistiendo la pelinegra mientras lo seguía. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse pero eso no evitó que esbozara una minúscula sonrisa, cada dos días se escapaba de su hogar para visitarlo, nunca habia mucha charla… Era algo mas… Carnal. No notó cuando el muchacho detuvo su paso por lo cual chocó contra su fornida espalda, en menos de un segundo sintió unos fuertes brazos envolverle y una húmeda lengua pasearse a lo largo de su cuello, gimió sorprendida y por el deseo que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No lo amaba, no lo quería, solo lo deseaba, no hacían el amor, era sexo, duro y salvaje, no había sentimiento alguno, solo lujuria y pasion desenfrenada. Dos opuestos que se fundían en un solo ser, no existían diferencias políticas, sociales o económicas, sólo dos seres y un profundo deseo carnal.

-El que me hayas dejado poseer vuestro cuerpo es recompensa suficiente.- Susurró en el odio de la chica mientras tomaba el lóbulo de esta entre sus dientes escuchando como respuesta un leve jadeo. Deslizó lentamente sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de la pelinegra hasta posicionarlas en su trasero, escuchó una risa traviesa por parte de la chica. Sonriò ladinamente y escuchó complacido el pequeño grito de la ojimarròn al ser levantada del suelo, esta abrazó su cuerpo con sus piernas y gimiò al sentir la prominente erecciòn del ambarino aun con la ropa de por medio.

-Toga.- Exclamò Izayoi excitada para luego besar el cuello de este. Segundos después sintiò como era recostada sobre la suave hierba, dirigiò sus manos hasta el pecho del muchacho y desprendiò la camisa de éste de una forma ràpida y ansiosa. Mientras Toga se dejaba hacer, le excitaba de sobremanera que fuera ella quien lo desnudara, le hacía saber que lo deseaba, desesperado se abalanzó sobre sus labios, besandolos, devoràndolos, fundiéndose con ellos, mientras que con sus manos desprendía el vestido de manera experta exponiendo sus pechos, tomò entre sus labios el endurecido pezón, sonriò al sentir las manos de la chica posarse sobre su cabeza y pegandola aún más contra sus senos.

…

Cinco veces… ¡Lo habían hecho cinco veces esa noche! Paseó su mano a lo extenso del musculoso pecho del chico mientras este apretaba uno de sus glúteos con sus grandes manos. Sonrió mientras en un rápido movimiento se posaba sobre el cuerpo del ojidorado besando lentamente sus labios, disfrutando de su sabor, lentamente descendió hasta su garganta donde besó y mordisqueó la protuberancia que allí se encontraba escuchando un gruñido como respuesta, siguió su trayecto hasta llegar al hombro del chico, continuó descendiendo hasta su clavícula mientras que una traviesa mano se deslizó por su abdomen hasta llegar a su masculinidad, su pequeña mano tomó el miembro viril del chico escuchado complacida el gemido que este soltó. Lentamente comenzó a frotar el flácido miembro del chico, pero se vio interrumpida cuando un dedo se introdujo en su interior en un lento mete y saca, tembló enteramente mientras reanudaba nuevamente su tarea de complacer al muchacho.

-Suficiente.- Dijo el peliplata apartando la mano de la chica, esta lo miró sorprendido. Sonrió mientras la tomaba por las caderas alzandola hasta sentarla en su miembro, lentamente se adentró en su intimidad disfrutando de su estrechez, de sus agudos gemidos, de sus uñas clavándose en sus pectorales, de toda su mueca de placer, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración agitada. Se sentó mientras tomaba con sus labios uno de los pechos de la muchacha entre sus brazos.

…

Se escondió tras el árbol cubriendo su boca evitando soltar un sonoro grito, colocó su mano sobre su pecho tratando de calmar su agitado corazón. Cerró sus ojos, pero volvió a abrirlos inmediatamente al evocar la imagen que quedaría grabada a fuego en sus pupilas. Se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, con furia frotó ambas manos sobre estos, ese maldito, le había traicionado. Se levantó consumida por la furia, se las pagaría, si no era de ella no sería de nadie más.

Buscó por todo el pueblo a aquella mujer, esbozó una maleva sonrisa al ver a aquella anciana junto a algunos hombres armados, seguramente estarían buscando a aquella zorra. Se acercó con parsimonia hasta la alterada servidumbre, con cuidado tocó el hombre de la anciana quien inmediatamente la observó con asco, propio de la realeza.

-Se donde se encuentra Lady Izayoi.- Dijo en un susurró la pelinegra.

-Habla.- Dijo Kaede rudamente.

-A solas.-Agregó.

La observó con desconfianza pero accedió, era la unica informacion que tenian, debía arriesgarse. Se alejaron de la muchedumbre y los hombres mantuvieron la distancia por órdenes de Kaede.

-He visto a Lady Izayoi a las afueras del reino.- Comenzó la muchacha, y ante la insistente mirada de la mujer continuó con su relato.- Con un hombre y no precisamente hablando.- Escupió con sorna formando un puño con sus manos, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos pero su semblante permanecía tranquilo.

La canosa mujer retrocedió espantada mientras se persignaba.- ¡Mientes! -Respondió en un grito llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes.

-¿Cree usted que se escapa todos los días para oler la fragancia de las flores? -Preguntó la joven con ironía. Abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir una arrugada mano impactar con fuerza sobre su mejilla derecha haciéndola hacia un lado, con lentitud tocó la adolorida mejilla mirando con furia a la mujer frente a ella.

-Llevensela.- Ordenó Kaede respirando agitadamente.- A la mazmorra.- Agregó.

-¿¡Qué!? -Gritó alterada mientras era llevada en brazos por los hombre hacia su encierro. Kaede retuvo el aliento hasta que sus chillidos y maldiciones se dejaron de oír para luego soltar un largo y cansado suspiro, se frotó la sien con lentitud, pensando.

Pasaban las horas y lo decidió, como fiel criada la salvaría, desde su nacimiento la cuidó, la vió crecer, la educó, con lentos pasos se dirigió hasta la sala en donde se encontraba su señor. Le daría la noticia, mentiría, se persignó y pidió perdón a Dios mientras entraba por la enorme puerta.

…

-Toga.- Gimió la pelinegra al sentir la mano grande y rasposa del chico masajear uno de sus pechos mientras con lentitud movía su pelvis logrando que sintiera su dura masculinidad entre sus glúteos. Mordió su oreja y con sus dedos pellizcó delicadamente el duro pezón, pero el excitante momento se vio interrumpido debido a un par de gritos, ambos guardaron silencio, oyendo el galope de los caballo y voces de hombre que parecían acercarse cada vez más…

-Escondete.- Susurró el peliplata mientras se vestía apresuradamente, la pelinegra asintió y se refugió tras un viejo mueble mientras se cubría su desnudez con la sabana, Toga caminó con parsimonia hasta la puerta de su hogar dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero no llegó a cumplir su cometido ya que los soldados derribaron la puerta arrojándose sobre él.

-¡Soltadme! -Gritó el ambarino luchando contra los tres hombres que lo sostenían fuertemente, logró safar uno de sus brazos golpeando al hombre que sostenía su otra extremidad, intentó huir del lugar, trató de alejarlos de la pelinegra, atravesó la puerta y se adentró en el monte, escucho con la respiración algo agitada el sonido de los cascos de los caballos impactar contra el suelo, saltó sobre un árbol caído, cada vez los oia mas cerca, tensó su mandíbula mientras esquivaba un par de ramas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir como un cuerpo impactaba con fuerza sobre el suyo, el muy desgraciado había saltado sobre él, trató de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo mareo luego todo se volvió negro y el ardor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, al igual que su conciencia.

…

-Kaede.- Sollozó la chica arrodillada en el suelo sosteniendo entre sus manos la falda de su criada.- Dimelo… Dime que le sucedió.- Rogó con la voz ahogada levantando su cabeza mostrando sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Se ha hecho justicia lady Izayoi, él abusó de usted, morir es su castigo.- Habló la anciana sin prestar atención al llanto de la ojimarrón.

-El no lo hizo Kaede, yo me entregue… Le entregue mi cuerpo, fué mi culpa.- Gimoteó, cayó de espaldas contra el duro suelo, alzó lentamente una mano hacia su mejilla donde se notaba una clara marca de una bofetada.-Kaede…-Murmuró sorprendida, en sus diecisiete años de vida nunca había sido golpeada.

-Se que no es así… Y Dios se apiade de mi alma por mentirle a mi señor.- Dijo con tristeza la mujer mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. La pelinegra abrió inmensamente los ojos y corrió tras ella, tomó la pieza de metal y la giró con fuerza… Cerrado, las lágrimas se formaron nuevamente en sus ojos, lanzó un grito y se arrojó sobre la cama. Tras la puerta la vieja mujer se persignó y pidió por lady Izayoi.

…

Se colocó su negra capa para luego proceder asegurar las ataduras de las sabanas, ató un extremo de la soga improvisada a una de las patas de su cama y apresuradamente se acercó a la ventana arrojando el resto, observó que no era suficiente, faltarian quizá dos o tres mesos, tendría que saltar.

Se alejó de la ventana y tomó aire profundamente, volvió a acercarse y vió con alegres ojos una carreta de heno bajo la cuerda.

-"_**¡Gracias Dios!".-**_Pensó agradecida al momento que comenzaba a descender, al final del tramo se soltó con algo de desconfianza, el heno suavizó el impacto por lo cual suspiro más tranquila. Se bajó apresurada y con prisa comenzó a dirigirse hacia la zona donde mantenían a los prisioneros antes de darle fin a su vida.

Buscó celda por celda, llamando en susurros su nombre, comenzaba desesperarse, solamente quedaban dos celdas más, se dirigió a la primera y a lo lejos pudo distinguir a tres hombres encadenados a la pared, eran piel y huesos, parecía que hacía un buen tiempo no probaba alimento, pasó al siguiente calabozo y se dejó caer de rodillas al ver en medio de la oscuridad una forma humana encogido en una esquina.

-Toga.- Murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas. Él levantó su cabeza y entre la negra noche apreció sus apagados ojos ámbar que le transmitían sentimientos tan profundos de dolor y preocupación.- Te sacaré de aquí… Lo prometo.- Dijo en un susurró pero aun así su voz era firme, vio un leve asentimiento de cabeza y sus labios formar una tenue sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Afñasldas, bueno, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, gracias por leer.<strong>

**Att: PockyGame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uff… Al fin consigo llegar al capítulo 3!**

**...Comencemos...**

* * *

><p>Correspondió a su sonrisa y comenzó a buscar la llave de la celda, aunque no era para nada fácil puesto la tenue luz de la luna no dejaba un gran campo de visión cabe decir.<p>

-¿Quien anda ahí? -Preguntó un hombre al final del largo pasillo, en su mano sostenía una antorcha que iluminaba la estancia, se acercaba a paso moderado con espada en mano.

-Escondete.-Murmuró el peliplata preocupado.

La pelinegra observó el lugar, no había lugar donde ocultarse, sonrió ladinamente al tener una idea en mente. Soltó el nudo que mantenía sujeta su capa y esta callo al suelo sin producir sonido, bajo su escote mostrando y resaltando sus senos. Cuando el guardia llegó a su lado quedó sorprendido.

-¿Quien eres? -Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras observaba a la chica de pies a cabeza. Esta misma sonrió y mantuvo su cabeza gacha ocultando su rostro tras su cabello. Se acercó con lentitud colocando una mano en su pecho y mordiendo con picardía su lóbulo alzó una de sus piernas sintiendo el pequeño bulto en los pantalones de este.

-''_**Hombres… Que facil caen''**_-Pensó con burla la ojimarrón. Paseó sus manos por el cuerpo del hombre hasta hallar las llaves, tendría que desmayarlo.- Acuéstate.-Gimió en su oído, este obedeció sin rechistar, la sostuvo de sus caderas mientras se sentaba en el suelo, deslizó sus manos por su trasero y con una sonrisa pervertida se acostó. La joven se sentó sobre su abdomen y se recostó sobre él colocando sus pechos sobre su rostro. Hizo una mueca de asco al sentir su lengua rasposa pasearse por el valle entre sus senos, estiró una de sus manos tanteando el suelo, y encontró una especie barra de madera, lo tomó y con lentitud colocó su cabeza en el oído del hombre bajo su cuerpo.-Cierra los ojos.-Murmuró con falso deseo.- Confiando en que este obedeceria se irguió y con fuerza moderada golpeó su cabeza noqueandolo al instante. Apresuradamente buscó sus llaves y al encontrarlas rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la celda del ambarino que no tenía muy buena cara. Tras intentar con todas las llaves encontró la indicada, abrió la puerta y cuando el joven salió besó con vehemencia los labios de la chica recibiendo como respuesta un suave gemido.

-Salgamos de aquí.- Murmuró el peliplata al separarse de sus labios, tomó su mano y con sigilo salieron del decadente lugar, esquivaban los guardias hasta salir de los terrenos del rey.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó la pelinegra con la respiración entrecortada por la loca carrera que llevaban desde hacía un buen par de horas.

-No lo sé.-Respondió tajante, aún seguía molesto por lo que había hecho.

-¿Sigues molesto? -Preguntó anonadada sin obtener respuesta, enojada se detuvo y jalo de su mano causando que el peliplata detuviera su andar.- Sabes que lo hice para sacarte de ahí.- Agregó colocando los brazo en jarra.

-De cualquier modo, eso no le da derecho a tocarte.-Contestó encarando a la muchacha y se rió en su interior debido a su pose.

-Pues tu tampoco lo tenias.- Dijo la ojimarrón dándole la espalda al ambarino y cruzando sus brazos, cerró sus ojos molesta y frunció el entrecejo… ¡Es que era simplemente un idiota!

-Pues no pusiste protesta alguna cuando te hice mía.- Murmuró en su oído mientras la abrazaba desde atrás, la sintió temblar entre su brazos, pero aún parecía reacia a contestar. Acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica y aspiró su embriagante fragancia y deposito varios besos sobre la piel que tenía a disposición obteniendo como respuesta un suave gemido, comenzaba a ceder. Lentamente giró su cuerpo y beso sus labios lentamente, disfrutando de su sabor, de su suavidad, la pelinegra envolvió su cuello con sus brazos tratando que juntar aún más sus cuerpos si es que era posible. Colocó sus manos sobre su cintura y fue bajando lentamente hasta posicionar sus manos en su trasero, la pelinegra gimió mientras separaba sus labios buscando aire, tembló al sentir su húmeda lengua pasearse sobre su cuello.

-Toga.- Gimió la ojimarrón, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, sus manos recorrer su piel.-Desnudame.-Rogó en un hilo de voz. Sintió su ladina sonrisa sobre su cuello, inmediatamente se estremeció al ver que el ambarino comenzaba a desatar su vestido, pocos segundos después éste cayó al suelo mostrando su cuerpo enteramente desnudo, ya no sentía pudor, lo deseaba demasiado como para pensar en sentir vergüenza alguna. Sonrió pícaramente al bajar la mirada y encontrar una abultamiento bajo sus ropajes, deslizó lentamente una de sus manos hasta tomar entre sus finos dedos la masculinidad del peliplata, sintió como se estremecía ante su taco y escuchó complacida su gemido cuando adentró su manos dentro del pantalón del chico tomando directamente su caliente virilidad.-Siéntate.-Ordenó, inmediatamente este obedeció, se acuclilló y comenzó a sacar su camisa. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo hasta que quedó acostado sobre la hierba, lentamente recorrió sus pecho sintiendo como los músculos se contraían a su paso, besó su cuello, su clavícula, sus pectorales, su abdomen, levantó la cabeza y sonrió mientras comenzaba a sacarle el pantalón, se mordió el labio inferior con lujuria al ver su cuerpo desnudo, se colocó entre sus piernas flexionadas y tomó el erecto miembro del chico con sus manos, deslizó su mano de arriba a abajo varias veces, a veces lento, a veces suave, escuchando felizmente los gemidos y jadeos del ambarino que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando vio que su cuerpo se tensaba esbozo una picara sonrisa y agachó su cabeza.

-¡Izayoi! -Gritó el peliplata con placer al sentir la femenina boca succionar aquella parte de su anatomía, se había sentido malditamente bien. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se corrió en su boca, levantó la cabeza y una rafaga de deseó le recorrió el cuerpo al ver a la pelinegra tragar con gusto su simiente.

En un rápido movimiento, que dejó sorprendida a la chica, Toga tomó sus brazos y la recostó en el suelo cambiando de posiciones, se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa, pero instantes después cerró sus ojos con fuerza y arqueó sus espalda al sentir sus dedos adentrarse en su interior, gimió con fuerza cuando él agregó un tercer dedo y con su pulgar tocó aquel lugar. Sintió su lengua sobre sus pechos, pasar por su vientre y jugar con su ombligo y lentamente descender hasta su intimidad, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando su húmeda lengua se adentró en su estrecha cavidad, se revolvió cuando la invadió una ola de placer, comenzaba a respirar con más fuerza, tomó entre sus manos la cabellera del peliplata acercándolo aún más a su intimidad. Y ocurrió, su cuerpo tembló con violencia cuando alcanzó el clímax, gritó el nombre de su amante cuando este dio una rápida lamida a lo largo de aquel lugar. Con algo de cansancio cerró sus ojos, había sido algo intenso, sonrió al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, aún quería más. Gimió cuando él besó su cuello, luego su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios, el sabor mezclado de sus labios y de su intimidad le pareció extraño pero no menos excitante. Enterró sus dedos sobre su espalda al sentir como se adentraba lentamente en su ser, arqueó su espalda cuando comenzó a moverse, dando embestidas suaves y profundas, necesitaba sentirlo mas adentro, mas rápido, necesitaba más pasión. Envolvió su cadera con sus piernas y trató de moverse más rápido para incentivarlo, pero frunció el ceño intrigada cuando él levantó su cabeza de entre el hueco que formaban su cuello y su hombro para sonreírle con dulzura.

-Shhh, dejame amarte.- Susurró el ambarino colocando sus manos en su cintura para detener sus movimientos. La pelinegra se encontraba sorprendida y un sentimiento de culpa la embargo, ciertamente el sentimiento no era mutuo, giró su cabeza evitando ver su mirada que reflejaban amor y ternura, trago grueso, ella solo lo deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo, amaba tener sexo duro y salvaje con él, sin ningún compromiso o sentimiento de por medio, olvidó todo cuando el peliplata la embistió con fuerza deteniéndose un par de segundos antes de continuar con su lento vaivén.

-Más rápido.-Rogó en un gemido cuando él comenzó a besar sus senos, al parecer él hizo caso omiso a su petición, y se extrañó aún más al sentir cómo sacaba su miembro de su interior, lo observó intrigada recibiendo como única respuesta una sonrisa, se sorprendió cuando el peliplata cambió de posiciones quedando él acostado en el suelo y ella sobre su cuerpo. Lo observó con la intriga marcada en los ojos, Toga rió suavemente antes de cogerla por la cintura y elevarla unos cuantos centímetros, y al parecer la pelinegra entendió puesto que con sus delicadas manos tomó el miembro del chico colocandolo en su entrada, la ojimarrón soltó un jadeo cuando él la dejó caer.

-Hazlo a tu ritmo.-Dijo Toga mientras tocaba su trasero. La chica sonrió ladinamente colocando sus manos sobre su abdomen para comenzar a dar pequeños y rápidos saltos incluyendo algunos movimientos circulares, ambos gemían el nombre del otro, la cúspide estaba cerca, Izayoi se arqueó cuando el chico se sentó y atrapó uno de sus senos con su boca. Un par de embestidas más bastaron para que ambos alcanzaran el tan deseado orgasmo. La chica se desplomó cansada sobre el pecho del chico, con cuidado el muchacho sacó su flácido miembro de la cavidad de la ojimarrón y se acostó nuevamente sobre la hierba con Izayoi aún sobre su pecho, su respiración era algo agitada al igual que la suya. Besó su cabeza, ciertamente la amaba, amaba su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, amaba sus ideas y pensamientos, adoraba cada parte de ella, sonrió, se lo diría.

-Te amo.- Susurró el ambarino sintiendo como la chica se tensaba. La pelinegra había abierto los ojos de par en par ante su confesión. Decidió ignorarlo, fingiría que estaba dormida, que no había escuchado que…- Y tu… ¿Me amas? -Preguntó interesado, el silencio reinó en el lugar, la chica mordía su labio inferior y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Cuando el peliplata iba a preguntar nuevamente se vió interrumpido por la muchacha.

-Te deseo.- Dijo sin más antes de besar con fiereza sus labios evitando que siguiera preguntando. El ambarino sonrió en su interior… '_**Bueno, es un comienzo'**_...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y fin! Espero que este todo bien, que se entienda todo xD<strong>

**¡Uff casi no llego! escribir un cap en menos de media hora es dificil u.u**

**En fin, gracias por leer.**

**Att: PockyGame.**


End file.
